Tease
by Sallychan-Stories
Summary: Kon's had a crush on Trina since middle school, and he's managed to keep it a secret up until now, but now that Trina knows, she's not going to make anything easy for him. /Four years from in-show canon, (aka Kon & the gang 17, Trina 20) Pairs: Kon/Trina and pre-fic Corney
1. Do you like, like me?

I've had this idea written in my head, so I decided it's finally time to right out how this whole 'Kon/Trina' business works out in my head. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

He hated how long this had drug on—his crush on his best friend's sister. It was wrong, _she_ was wrong, it'd never _work_, but still his heart persisted. Why was it so hard to just ignore her, or at least ignore her _that way_? She was a little too loud to ignore entirely, always screaming at her 'best friend' or the band or at anything with enough audacity to enrage her, but at least his mind could offer him ignorance to her in the romantic sense, right? But it was never _those_ times that would make his entire body tighten in anticipation, no, it was she'd let out one of her piercing squeals, followed by three or four sets of those perfect, bubbly giggles; that was when his heart would start thumping and his mind start pondering about what could possibly soothe such a savage beast as _Trina Riffin_—only for his insides to deflate at the pathetic realization that it _isn't_, and _never will be_, _him_.

* * *

Kin screamed bloody murder when Corey, ever so carefully, dropped a chip on Kin's opposite shoulder right as the slasher film's violin-filled suspense movie cut to silence. Corey doubled back onto Laney, holding his sides laughing while Kin flailed about, still screaming, certain someone was trying to murder him from behind. Kon watched his brother in concerned confusion from the right side of the couch, when at the seemingly exact same time he and Kin both realized Corey's manic laughter and Kin, bringing his shoulders up to his ears in frustration, jumped at him with a mighty battle cry.

"_HAHA-HAH!_ You should have seen your _face man!_" Corey winced one eye, still laughing, easily deflecting Kin's slaps at his face.

"Oh you think you're _so funny—!_" He hissed, pushing on Corey's shoulders, effectively crushing Laney more into the arm of the couch.

"_Really_ guys!?" the redhead piped up from underneath their frontman's back. With surprising strength, she pushed Corey back up into Kin, with Kin still pushing him down, very successfully squishing him. Corey wheezed out a laugh despite being crushed and shoved Kin off and onto Kon's lap, who was barely able to save his soda from being smacked out of his hands and across the room.

"Haha, chill Kin! It was a joke bro!" Corey laughed again before getting a firm elbow to the ribs from Laney. He looked over his shoulder at her, only to receive a very nasty glare. He gave her a wide smile and readjusted, swinging an arm over her shoulder and giving her a small peck on the brow. "Sorry Lanes."

"Oh, _'sorry __**Lanes**__'_!?" Kin sputtered, sitting up from his brother's lap. "What about 'sorry _Kin_'_!? Huh?_"

Corey just laughed again, this time with Kon, and squeezed his now content girlfriend to his side.

"I was just messin', _jeez_." Another set of laughs made Kin sink into his shoulders with flustered contempt.

"Fine_, but don't think I won't remember this._" He squinted at him, wiggling to fingers at his eyes. Kon laughed at his twin's sneakiness and finished off his soda, crushing the can against his temple when he was done.

"I'ma get another." He gestured at the kitchen with his crushed can before tossing it on the side table and getting up. The group waved him off as he headed down the short hall and turned to the kitchen. He hadn't stepped a foot through the doorway before a frustrated grunt met him and his eyes snapped to whatever had made it. His heart sunk into his gut when he saw Trina, with her back to him, scooting food around on one of the top shelves, apparently unable to find what she was looking for. What caught his eye the most however, was what she was wearing. Her hair was pulled back like always, minus the purple hairband, that much was normal—but instead of any of the cute outfits she strutted around in, she was barely covered in one of her pink lingerie nighties. Kon swallowed, but his mouth felt incredibly dry, as he watched her shift back and forth, the frilly edges of her nightie teasing glimpses at her underwear. He choked.

Immediately, aggressive, confronting eyes shot over Trina's shoulder, only to settle into irritance when she realized it was just one of her brother's band-mates. She sneered at him.

"_Wha_t do you think you're like,_ doing,_ _loser_." Trina squinted at him over her shoulder, arm still outstretched into the cabinet. Kon's heart started thudding louder and louder in his ears, with blood rushing to his cheeks (among other places). He swallowed nervously, grateful his mouth felt a little less dry.

"I-uh, I wasn't—" His tongue seemed to trip on itself. "I.."

Trina looked him over for a moment, then returned to the shelf to continue searching for her snack. She finally found it buried underneath a pile of Corey's junk food; a tiny bag of _much healthier_ crisps. She turned back to Kon and sneered again in irritation that he was still even _there_, _and_ at he still apparently couldn't speak. He looked up at her with a new spike of nervousness at seeing her heading towards him. He straightened, slightly out of fear, just as she got up to him.

"I asked you a question_, nerdface!_" She stared at him with intent. "What, suddenly you can't like, talk? You sounded fine screaming and laughing, keeping the whole town up with your grody scary movie like, _two seconds ago!_" Kon stared down at her, unsure what to tell her.

"I—s-sorry, Trina um.." His face heated up more, realizing he could see straight down her nightie from this angle. He turned away, embarrassed. "That wasn't me um.. it was.. my brother uh.." Trina growled in annoyance at him trailing off.

"Yeah you better be like, _sorry!_" She steamed. "And why do you keep like, _looking away_, _huh?_ I'm _talking to you!_"

Kon shifted awkwardly, trying to look at her, but only getting more flustered and averting his eyes to the floor again. Trina's eyes watched him, shifting from mild annoyance to slight interest at the idea that ran through her brain.

"_Oh-my-God_, where you like, _checking me out?_—do you like, _like me?_" She smiled at him in an excited, cruel way. His eyes widened, and his stomach dropped impossibly low. That was enough to set her off—her smile widened enough to rival her younger brother's. "_OH-MY-GOD_—You _do!_ That's like—" She turned away a little, gesturing out at nothing and laughing. "I can't even _believe this!_"

Kon's face got redder and redder as she spoke, clenching an unclenching his fists in a nervous fit. He opened his mouth to speak but Trina whipped back around to look at him, her apparent hilarity suddenly over. Her eyes looked him over again, in a knowing way this time, but the way she was smiling still made it seem cruel. She straightened up and lolled her head to the side a bit, letting a few pink locks roll over her shoulder to expose her neck. He swallowed, watching her as she tightened the gap between them. Her smile twisted in a harsher way.

"Do you even like, _really think_, I'd ever like_ you?_" The question hung in the air like chokingly dense fog. Kon's heart tightened with the answer he already knew. She breathed through her nose in a coy snort and bumped him with her hip on her way out.

"_Fat_—" their eyes locked for a moment over his shoulder and Kon could see the mischievous glisten in her's as she waited for her insult sunk in.

"—chance." She finished, striding in an overly sexual way to the stairs.

Kon's body finally stopped clenching as he listened to her light footsteps head upstairs, but then he felt everything in him sagged with weight. He looked around, unsure of what he was really looking for before his eyes settled on his stomach. He winced a little at how it protruded out enough for him to really _see it_. He lazily patted it with his hand for a moment, letting the knowledge he was absolutely right about what Trina 'saw in him'—and of course, nothing she saw was _good_.

* * *

Ahh so sad I know! Don't worry, it gets happier (well, at least for Kon?) HAHA Please review, every one means a ton to me uWu Thank you!


	2. Black Leggings

His friends hadn't noticed how he sagged back into the living room after his encounter with Trina, but back at home Kin was finding it difficult to not notice his much larger twin continuously picking at himself in the mirror. He raised a brow at his odd behavior before putting his game controller down and leaning up against the bottom of their bunk bed more.

"Kon..?" He started curiously. "What uh.. what are you_ doing_?"

Kon turned to look at him with his stomach out of tank top and squeezed it at him a little.

"Am I _fat_?" Kin gave him a bewildered look so he quickly added: "—like, too fat for girls to like, I mean." He looked away awkwardly and turned back to the mirror still messing with his gut. He frowned a little, squishing it in his two massive hands.

"N.. No?" Kin sat up a little. "I don't know, maybe some girls? But a lot of girls like a uh.. huskier? kind of guy?—You're not even like_ fat_ anymore though,_ you're The Muscle!_" He exclaimed a little, flexing his two skinny arms at him for emphasis.

Kon swished his cheeks in thought and slapped his stomach lightly._ That_ was true at least. He'd really thought he'd slimmed down from his younger self. _Sure_ he was still thick, but it wasn't as doughy as when he was littler. He'd grown some nine inches since he was thirteen, and all his girth seemed to rearrange itself in a more appealing way—up into his chest and arms and thighs. And sure, drumming for over five years had really built up muscle underneath those chest, arms, and thighs—and his calves, especially. He deflated a little again; it still wasn't enough for _her._

Kin watched his brother's face sadden while he looked himself over and frowned.

"Why do you even care all of a sudden? You never worried about it before!" He insisted scooting up into a straighter position. "And you've got loads of girls—groupies and stuff yknow? There's always girls that like the drummer most!" Kon sighed loudly and rolled his body lazily to look at him.

"It's not about _girls_. Well, not _those _girls.." He looked away again. "It's a.. _specific _girl.." Kin smiled at that.

"_Oohh?_" He sat up, smiling at his twin knowingly. Kon frowned at him, already embarrassed about where this is going. "_Wh_—"

"Don't ask 'cause I'm not telling you." He closed his eyes and nodded at him a 'so there' before turning back to the mirror. Kin huffed and crossed his arms.

"_Well!_ After _all we've been through—!_" he sniffed and turned away indignantly. Kon laughed before grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his tank top.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, when we're not _late for practice_." He shot his eyebrows up at him a few times. Kin shot up quickly and muttered a few curses about how Kon had 'distracted him' from finishing this level before they had to get going.

* * *

"Yeah _I know _like, _I swear to God Mina_, it was _so bad!_" Trina cackled to her best friend and rolled around on her bed gleefully.

"Yeah hehe, it _sounds _bad!" Mina giggled into her hand watching Trina relish in her moment.

"It was _so_ pathetic like, I didn't even think any of them were capable of being so lame—and that's _saying_ something.' Her smile dropped momentarily at the thought of her idiot brother's band as she sat up and shook out her hair. Mina watched with a little anxiety hoping Trina's hair-trigger emotions didn't blow up at _her_ again for some reason. Trina sat up and smoothed her hair and headed to her closet only to spin around at Mina to show off her nightie, making her wince in fear for a second.

"So like, I was just in _this_ like, it's whatever _you know_?" Mina nodded, despite being unable to imagine herself calling that lingerie 'normal' sleepwear for herself. "Yeah so, I'm wearing this and he's just _gawking_ like, I swear I saw _drool_." She gave the idea a mean laugh before turning to her closet again. Mina smiled a little, still a bit tense.

"Haha, ew that's gross." She smiled more when Trina didn't seem to mind her impute, happily digging through her wardrobe.

"—Not that I can _blame _the loser, I mean like, _LOOK AT ME_, _right?_" She turned to her BFF and struck a pose with a blouse in hand. Mina nodded.

"Oh yes, _of course_ Trina!" She laughed a little awkward. "He'd be um.. _nuts_ to not!" Trina nodded to herself and turned back to picking out a skirt and leggings. Mina smiled watching her; happy she was seemingly enjoying the idea of having younger boys hopelessly crush on her. Trina emerged from her walk-in closet with the blouse pinned to her collar with her chin, interchanging skirt and legging combos at Mina.

"Which of these looks more.. _sexy?_" She smiled coyly at herself. Mina winced; she always seemed to pick the wrong answer with these.

"Uhm.. I think the.. the pink pencil and black leggings um—" Immediately Trina piped up, infuriated.

"_Augh, __**what!?**_ You _know _I_** hate**_ black leggings, _**Mina!**_" She screamed at her. Mina winced, bringing an arm up to defend herself.

"U-um well the black would uh—d-define your.. your _super pretty_ leg curves more?" She smiled nervously, hoping the answer would appease her. Trina breathed heavy for a minute before chiming up, happy again.

"_Oh-my-gosh_, you're _right,_ Mins!" She beamed, before smiling evilly and shutting the closet door behind her. Mina breathed a sigh of relieve and took a moment to enjoy Trina's approval before she burst out again. Trina slipped on her flats and started pacing around, smirking to herself. Mina watched her, a little concerned, but silent. After a few minutes Trina went for her purse, and tossed it at Mina roughly. She caught it with a little difficulty, barely managing to get up after her as she headed for the door.

"Cmon, Mina, we're going to the mall, so I can make a super fabulous entrance into the garage later." She nodded, smiling evilly again. Mina gave her a strange look but sighed and followed. Trina walked down the steps, knowing Kon and his brother weren't there yet, but smiled devilishly at the drum set on the stage past her brother and his girlfriend. "We'll see what _this_ does to him, huh!" She smiled at Mina for reassurance and got in Pinktastic, Mina nodding all the way, not really certain why this was necessary.

* * *

The first half of practice, aka the _instrumental part_, went smoothly like always. Kon remembered breathing out in relief that Trina's car was gone when he and Kin finally arrived. The fact she wasn't in the house let him relax a little more during practice, but that part of practice was _always _easy. For all of them to just get up and jam, work out chords and notes together always came to the group effortlessly—the hard part was lyric writing, which Corey made them _all _participate in VIA 'brain storming'. He claims it helps him 'get it out' better, and with him being weaned off Trina's diary for nearly two years now, they weren't taking any chances of him reverting to 'easier methods'. So there they were, lounging around in the garage, listening to Corey scribble and every once and awhile pipe up with a 'What's a good word for—' or a 'What rhymes with—'.

Laney was huddled up on the opposite corner of the couch to Corey, comfortably laying with him and reading a magazine as he wrote. Kon sighed with a little jealousy as he drummed out a beat on one of the crates. It must be nice, he'd assume, to be dating. Kin always talked about how he was going to soak up as much 'groupie action' as he could once they hit it _really_ big, but that's not really what Kon was after himself. Sure it'd be fun, and knowing you have a ton of girls with crushes on you is pretty cool, but he's always wanted to 'go steady', have something that he could show off as just_ his_. Corey smiled at Laney pushing her foot up against his thigh thoughtlessly as she read, and flicked her magazine to get her attention. She stuck her tongue at him and laughed before hiding behind her reading material. Kon whined again and tried to ignore the pit in his stomach. He remembered when they first started dating, about a year ago, and seeing them kiss and hold each other was so weird—now he couldn't really remember what the group was like before. The dynamic hadn't really changed much, not as much at the twins had feared, besides the occasional need for 'alone time'.

Kon snapped out of his funk at the sound of the opposing garage door. He swallowed and tried to find something to look at so he wouldn't have to see her for the few seconds it took her to storm up to her room. He settled on an empty bag of chips and stared at it as if his life depended on it. He heard the engine turn off and the doors open then shut and his heart began to thud with anxiety when he realized Trina didn't seem to be in any rush to get to her room. Kon looked to the side a little and could see her legs as she leaned up against her car, gossiping with Mina loudly about a girl they'd seen at the mall. Corey furrowed his brow in frustration and shot up to give her a look.

"_HEY_. Some people are trying to _work_ here!" He stared at her pointedly. She sneered back at him and cocked her hip, placing a manicured hand on it.

"_I_ don't see anyone _working_, only a group of _lazy bozos_." She smirked at him, infuriating him more. Kon looked up upset out of habit and instantly knew he made a mistake. Trina made eye contact with him immediately and he swallowed at how unusually tight her outfit was today.

"You have a room you know—it's kind of precious to you?—no one's allowed in?—where you could gossip or whatever about _whatever!?_" Corey hissed at her, but she didn't respond; still caught up with the face Kon was making at her. She smiled more at him and snorted, making him blush before she drug Mina upstairs without another word. Corey huffed, puffing his chest out. "Yeah that's _right_."

* * *

"_HAHAHA_ Did you _see that!?_ He's like, _so~o_ into me." Trina closed her eyes smiling to herself, soaking up the newest addition of male adoration. Mina nodded with a tiny smile.

"I sure did! He_ totally_ likes you!" She smiled more, clasping her hands. "What are we going to do now?"

"Pff—oh silly baby _Mina_." Trina practiced a seductive smile in her vanity. "You _know_ you can't keep teasing boys, or they'll think you actually like, want them—_bleck!_ You've gotta give them time to steam about you, _fantasize about you_.." She wriggled her shoulders, eyes shining at the idea of being fantasized over.

"Oh uh.. right." Mina held up a finger. "Well then, what are we going to do after uh.. _that_?"

"_Hehehe!_ Oh, I don't know, probs just like, tease him a little more tonight or whatever." She shifted in place again, fixing her hair a little. "We can shop for cutie purses or whatever until your mom _makes_ you go home though!" She gestured at her computer excitedly. Mina gasped and clapped her hands in excitement, eagerly joining her BFF at the computer.

* * *

Ahh, two chapters in one day? I'm so proud of myself! uwu Being the slowest writer in the world and all. Thank you for all the attention so far! It means a ton to me QwQ Please keep reviewing, it keeps me going!


	3. Lemon-Lime Soda

Kin stared at his twin, who had been nervously scratching at his arms and neck since Trina had gone up to her room, with slight concern.

"Y.. you okay, bro?" He whispered from the side of his mouth, nudging him. Kon flinched at the physical contact, and stared at him like he had forgotten he was sitting next to him.

"_What?_ Huh—oh, _yeah_ I'm—" He swallowed and looked towards the stairs. "—fine." Kin gave him a skeptical look, but decided not to push it, much to Kon's relief.

He'd been on edge ever since the newest incident with Trina, and had been more than excited to get as far away from the Riffin house as soon as he could. The moment lyric working had been called quits for the night he got up and grabbed his keys, only for Corey to give him a bewildered look and pat his hand with a 'Dude, what about _VH2's Rock History_ night?'. He'd felt his heart nearly pop with anxiety—they hadn't missed a new episode since the show had come back from cancelation. Kon had laughed nervously and gave him a dumb 'Oh yeah I forgot', and followed the gang into the house, sweating all the way. At least it was true; among all the worrying about Trina appearing out of any given corner he _had_ forgotten, and he now apparently couldn't enjoy the show with the Pink Princess _still_ attacking his brain. Kon barely heard Laney add in to the conversation from Corey's lap.

"Yeah no dude, you don't look so hot?" She gave him a worried eyebrow. "You need something to drink or—?"

"Oh uh, _nah_ I just um_.. sleep_, I probably just need some sleep haha!" Kon waved his hand at her in an attempt to play it off. "I'm super tired from uh.." He scratched his sideburn. "—from um, staying up late last night! Heh."

Laney gave him a weird look, but shrugged and settled herself on Corey's lap more, resting her head on his shoulder. Kon's breath of relief lasted only a second.

"Well could you get _me_ somethin' to drink?" Corey asked him, before smiling and gesturing at Laney as the reason he couldn't get his own. "I'm kind of.. _in use_." Kon swallowed hard and stared at him in a near-pleading way, before conceding and getting up to go to the kitchen.

He sped-walked to the kitchen as fast as his legs could manage; he was sure if he did this fast enough there'd be no chance of Trina surprising him with another mean-attractive-mind-assaulting encounter. Kon reached the doorway and looked behind him at the stairs for a moment to listen for her. After a few seconds of silence he built up enough courage to peek in the kitchen to make sure she wasn't already in there, and upon seeing she was not, entered, though still slightly apprehensive about being in a one-way-out room alone. Kon made a beeline for the kitchen and dug around for something to drink, his brain failing him (under the pressure of imminent doom) at what Corey preferred among all the possible options. He settled for a can of lemon-lime soda and hightailed it out of there. He was about to round the corner into the hall when he heard the stairs creak just slightly, sending his heart into a frenzy of beats. By the time his legs moved again it was already too late—he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder.

"_Hey—!_" He tried not to whine at her hushed voice. It took all his courage to turn around and look at her, fearful of what teasing clothes she was wearing _tonight. _His chest squeezed when he saw her in another one of her nighties—thankfully, this one was a little longer. She smiled at him a little, excitement evident in her eyes before her lashes fell over them in a flirtatious bat. "What's the rush?"

Kon's mouth felt too dry to answer. He looked around at some of the framed pictured and spots in the painted walls for any kind of idea of what to say before bringing his big shoulders up in a shrug.

"I uh—I was.." He mumbled, mentally cursing at his cheeks for betraying him by going pink again. He stared down at the can in his hands purely so he wouldn't have to look at her. His eyes widened when he watched her hand move up over it and trace the top with her middle finger ever-so lightly. His eyes shot up to her as she stepped closer, craning her neck to look up at him.

"This for _me?_" Trina's voice was still in a hush, but her smile widened, revealing a glint of metal on her teeth. Kon's throat tightened at the sight of her retainer, reminded of how cute he had thought her braces where as a kid. He managed to look her in the eyes before shying away again.

"I, if you want uh, I could just.. get another one um—" He felt her thin fingers push one of his hands away and slowly curl over the can, gently taking it from him. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him through her thick lashes.

"_Thanks_." She purred at him before returning upstairs, just as elegant as she'd taken him in her again. Kon made a muffled scream in his throat once her spell wore off and returned to the kitchen to get Corey a _different_ lemon-lime soda.

* * *

He laid on his back, staring at the bottom of the top bunk, for most of the night. Kon had tried to sleep over five times already but it was no use, if he closed his eyes he'd see those seductive pink eyes again—so it was better to just stare at the underside of his brother's bed and wonder what some of the stains were. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There was _no way _this was really happening. He'd admit, of course, it wasn't about her _actually_ being interested in him—no, he wasn't _that _dense; but for her to be interested in _teasing him?_ Could life get anymore _unfair? _She _knew_ he had feelings for her and for her to just abuse that made his blood boil. After a moment something dawned on the drummer—she _didn't_ know that. She knew he was _attracted_ to her, but as far as she knew it was only physical. The fact put his mind at a little ease.

"She thinks I'm gross, so she's gross." He breathed out to himself softly. He ran a hand through his bangs again.

'Gross' probably wasn't the best word, he thought, but it'd what came to mind. Using her body to tease and taunt him for kicks—that's gross, right? _That_ thought lingered for a while, the one of her in that blouse and tight, little, pink skirt and black leggings. It made his mouth dry and his body throb just thinking about it. The idea she had actually 'dressed up' for him was a little exciting to him. True, it was just to mess with him, but he'd never had a girl try and 'impress' him like that, at least as far as he knew. The more Kon thought about it, the more his body reacted, and it soon became evident it wouldn't be going away with just mental will. He looked toward the hallway to the bathroom and whined a little at his own humiliating needs before getting up.

* * *

Trina woke up happy, blissfully smiling and stretching in her bed with Mina already there by her side. She rolled away from her and tucked a hand under her pillow, contently smiling at the now warm, unopened can of lemon-lime soda on the nightstand. She closed her eyes and sighed happily before sitting up and brushing her hair through with her fingers.

"Last night was _totes_ the best." She smiled at her BFF, sucking on her retainer. Mina smiled at her meekly and offered her a cup of water for her retainer. Trina took it and took a sip, swishing the water in her mouth.

"Oh _really?_ _What happened?_" She smiled more, hands on her chin in interest. Trina swallowed the mouthful before removing her retainer and dropping it in the remaining water.

"_Oh, you know_, just teasing lame-o boys." Trina smiled wide, waving a hand casually, like 'teasing boys' was typical of her now. "The norm." She handed the glass to Mina and got up, heading for her closet, still in a good mood.

"Well, you certainly are cheery!" Mina perked up. "It must have been pretty good!" Trina laughed from inside her closet.

"Oh it _so was_. He's _so_ frickin' awkward Mina, it's _hilarious_. I mean like, I _get _that I'm super hot, but _come on_, yknow? HAHA!" She smiled at her nightie that was now on the floor for a job well done before picking through her clothes. She heard Mina laugh from outside.

"Sounds like it!" She paused listening to Trina shuffle around. "Do you need some help or—?" Trina gritted her teeth with mild annoyance.

"_No_ I don't need _help,_ **Mina**—what am I like, _five!?_" She could hear her best friend mumble an apology but paid no mind, happily continuing pushing clothes back and forth. After a few minutes she emerged with her now-typical outfit of a blouse and high button-up skirt. "_Cmon_ Mina." She gestured at her lackey who was currently dabbing her retainer dry. Mina quickly finished and scrambled up to her side, grabbing her and Trina's bags. They had class at the community college today, much to Trina's aggravation, but her brother and his band had school today too, so at least it wasn't a _total waste_. Mina headed out before her to put their bags in the car, Trina trailing behind, smiling a little more confidently at the drum set on the stage this time. Having a guy wrapped around her finger was _so satisfying._

* * *

_AN: _HAHA Okay this one got a little gross, sorry! :'D Still good I hope! ;w; I'm all happy I'm actually updating, so I hope you guys are too!_  
_


End file.
